


Life's Not Fair, Isn't It?

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Mind Control, Telepathic Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2019
Summary: A prequel to the events of "He's Near" in which creator and creation have a little talk which kinda goes downhill in an awesome fashion





	Life's Not Fair, Isn't It?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GeoToni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeoToni/gifts).



If there was one world to describe Anti's mood at the current moment, it was downright p̵̧̥̫̻͐̈͛̋͝i̴̜̎s̸̡͉͓͈̹̄̍s̵̼͖̎͊͊̎͗ę̸͎̣͕̘̲͒̅̔͗͋̈́d̵̮̜̯̓.

And it wasn't because of the lack of attention he was receiving from the fans of their precious Irish coffee bean - oh no. Nor was it from the sickening fact that he wasn't even introduced back into the videos for a while.

It was because of his naive Danish girlfriend. _Signe._

It was a fact that made him almost throw up as he lied down on the rolling waves of the beach he'd created in the mind world which existed in Jack's mind, glaring at the fluffy clouds that rolled by as if they didn't have a damn care in the world. 

As much as he wanted to scare the hell out of her since his patriotic month had finally arrived, Jack had made him (the word used here should be more like  **forced** ) promise to never do anything which was deemed to be "characteristic" of him.

Damn that cheery Irishman to hell and all that, he only wanted to have some fun.

The shift in the air caused him to realise that someone had entered his domain and uttering a snarl, he rises to his feet, not even caring that he was soaking wet, and turns to face the softly smiling figure who could only belong to the one person he didn't even want to see.

"Oh, it's you." Anti spits in the best sarcastic tone as he could muster as he storms up to the shoreline and conjures a towel to wrap around himself to dry, "What on Planet Ireland made you come and visit me out of all the people you could have considered in that messed up brain of yours?"

Jack raises an eyebrow in amusement at his darker alter ego's behaviour and chuckles softly as he runs a hand through his curls as he replies, "Well that's a greeting I've never heard of before."

Anti could feel the tip of his tongue burning with the many curse words he could spew at his creator but he managed (surprisingly) to keep his anger at bay as he bears his fangs in a mocking sneer before he collapses onto a deckchair overlooking the horizon.

"Just to let you know, I am totally _not_ in the mood for your ridiculous whining or pleading to change my ways for good because you made me the way I am." Anti calls over his shoulder without turning his head and the snicker that arises from his statement sent a chill down his spine even though he wasn't sure of how he could even feel emotions let alone  have them as a person.

The sky seems to darken all around the peaceful looking environment and the splash of raindrops on his skin takes Anti by surprise as he glances up to marvel at the thunderstorm that had taken over Nature's role as guardian.

He was so consumed by what was happening in front of him that he didn't even realise what was going on _behind_  and when he did turn around, his thoat seems to close up and make him barely breathe in a choked scream as a shadowed figure bearing his own features lunges at him -

As he jerks up in bed, caked in cold beads of sweat and his green strands mattered to his forehead.

But the question that was on his lips was the dream real or was it only his imagination?

**Author's Note:**

> For GeoToni.
> 
> The basis of the idea for this little spinoff came from her so check her work out and send her the love!


End file.
